


Bears Will Be Bears

by CanUDigIt65, TheGrimmScribe (orphan_account)



Series: Grimm Adventures of Rapunzel [1]
Category: Disney Princesses, Once Upon a Time (TV), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: ABDL, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Fantasy, Diapers, Disney Cameos, Disney Multiverse, Disney References, Dysfunctional Family, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Drama, Goldilocks and the Three Bears Elements, Inappropriate Erections, Literary References & Allusions, Maids, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Once Upon a Time (TV) References, References to Canon, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanUDigIt65/pseuds/CanUDigIt65, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGrimmScribe
Summary: When Rapunzel and her birth mother encounter the Three Bears in the wilderness while picking strawberries, they are invited to their cottage for brunch and quickly become friends with the family. As Rapunzel discovers the joys of being Koda's big sister, she also learns the power of responsibility and standing up for herself.





	1. Welcome to the Family

_"There was once a little girl whose hair was so bright and yellow that it glittered in the sun like spun gold. For this reason she was called Goldilocks."_

* * *

_ _

In the Enchanted Forest of Corona, Queen Arianna and her twenty-three-year-old daughter were picking strawberries together. It had been eight years since Rapunzel escaped from her tower, having been reunited with her real mother. She referred to Queen Arianna as “Mommy” rather than “Mother”, since the latter title brought back memories of her enslavement and imprisonment in Gothel’s tower.

“This is so much fun, Rapunzel! I can’t wait to make a delicious pie with these strawberries,” Queen Arianna said as she picked strawberries with her daughter.

“Strawberry pies sound delicious, Mommy, but just make sure to leave some for the rest of our family,” Rapunzel said. 

Rapunzel and her mother enjoyed exploring the great outdoors with their animal friends. But while the forest was a place of enchanting beauty, it doubled as a hunting ground for wild beasts. 

“Mommy?” Rapunzel asked.

“What?” Queen Arianna said to her daughter.

“What sort of animals live in this forest?” 

The Queen smiled as she added a couple strawberries to her daughter’s basket.

“Just pigs, deer, foxes, wolves, and bears.”

“Wolves and bears? That sounds scary,” Rapunzel remarked.

Rapunzel looked around, spotting a family of three Grizzly bears who were looking for fresh meat.

“Um, Mommy?” the princess whispered to her mother. “I think we should head home.”

“Why?” Queen Arianna asked.

One of the bears stood up and roared. Rapunzel screamed, dropping her basket as she stared at the biggest bear. Judging by the fact that he was accompanied by a male cub and his mother, she realized that he was the father of the group. 

“Do you think bears eat blonde girls?” Rapunzel asked her mother.

“I doubt it,” the Queen said.

“But I thought bears desired the taste of young flesh and blood? At least that’s what Gothel told me.”

“Don’t be silly, Goldilocks! Bears eat foods such as honey, bison, caribou, salmon, and sometimes animal carcasses,” Queen Arianna explained. “You’re perfectly safe.”

“But Gothel always told me that bears eat naughty girls who don’t listen to their parents,” Rapunzel said.

“That’s another one of her lies,” the Queen whispered to her daughter. “Remember that Gothel was a liar and emotionally abusive. I’m your real mother.”

“Okay, I’ll remember.”

The Father Bear roared again, causing Rapunzel to wet her diaper in fear. Arianna quickly grabbed her.

“Stay here. I will handle the bear,” she told her daughter.

Grabbing a handful of strawberries, Queen Arianna walked over to the Father Bear. The bear sniffed her hand and started eating the strawberries. Arianna petted the bear’s head with her other hand. As they stared at each other, the bear thought Arianna could read his personality. 

The Mother Bear and her cub approached the Queen.

“Looks like these bears are having a family outing,” Rapunzel said.

“Do you want to pet them?” Queen Arianna asked her daughter.

Rapunzel carefully approached the cub, picking him up and snuggling with him. The Mother Bear smiled at her.

“What’s your name, little guy?” she asked the cub.

“I’m Koda,” the cub said. 

“Did you just talk?!” Rapunzel exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Koda said. 

“He’s our son, Rapunzel,” the Mother Bear said. 

“How do you know my name?” Rapunzel asked.

“We overheard you talking to your mother,” the Father Bear said. “My name is Kenai, by the way.”

“And I’m Nita,” said the Mother Bear.

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Rapunzel said.

“Thanks,” Kenai replied. 

“Where do you live?” Rapunzel asked.

“Our cottage is located in the western region of the forest,” Nita said. 

“Do you know if there are any hunters in this forest?” Arianna asked.

“We know two. One of them tried to shoot Koda and we had to get away,” Kenai said.

“However, we don’t know if the hunters are following us or not,” Nita added.

“For animals, the woods can be a dangerous place,” Arianna whispered to Rapunzel.

“Luckily, our cottage is a safe refuge from those who would harm us,” Koda said. 

“Would you like to stay for brunch?” Kenai asked Rapunzel.

“I would love to,” Rapunzel said.

“Maybe Rapunzel could break in and enter,” Nita laughed.

Rapunzel crossed her arms, pouted at Nita, and stuck out her tongue.

“Goldilocks, please be nice,” Arianna told her daughter. “They are offering us a place to stay for tonight.”

“Well, I could use a vacation from my royal duties,” Rapunzel said. “Besides, I would love to have dinner with a family of bears.”

“What kind of meals do you usually have?” Queen Arianna asked Kenai.

“Usually our food is homemade,” Kenai replied.

“And the meat’s fresh, but never frozen,” Koda said.

Queen Arianna faced her daughter and said,

“Doesn’t that sound nice, sweetie?”

Rapunzel nodded. She hugged each of the bears, picking up Koda and hugging him.

“Alright," she said to her mother. "But as long as they aren’t serving hazelnut soup!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image sources: [Peasant Rapunzel](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=709YourMother.png)


	2. Just Right

_"Not too hot, not too cold, but just right."_

* * *

_ _

That afternoon, Rapunzel and Queen Arianna were escorted by the Three Bears to their cottage in the northern area of the Enchanted Forest. Upon heading inside, Rapunzel and her mother discovered that the interior was of a rustic design, with bear-themed memorabilia and blue gingham curtains hanging over the windows.

  
  
“Kenai, you have a lovely home,” Rapunzel said to her host as she cuddled Koda.

  
  
“Thank you,” Kenai said. "In this house, we love and respect all of nature's children, but especially bears."

  
  
“It’s so beautiful," Queen Arianna said. 

"We appreciate your gratitude, Your Majesty," Nita said.

  
  
Rapunzel giggled, twirling around the room.

  
  
“How many rooms does your cottage have?” Queen Arianna asked.

  
  
“Our home is a one-story cottage with five rooms,” Kenai said. “There’s the kitchen, dining room, the bedroom, the nursery, and the living room.”

  
  
Nita walked into the dining room, carrying a tray with three bowls of porridge and a platter of crab cakes.

  
  
“Who’s ready for brunch?” she asked the group.

“Brunch sounds wonderful, but I know of a certain princess who needs her diaper changed first,” Queen Arianna said.

  
  
“But I want to eat first,” Rapunzel whined.

  
  
“You’ve needed a change since we started picking strawberries in the forest. Now put down Koda and let’s get you changed,” Arianna said.

  
  
Grabbing Rapunzel’s arm, Queen Arianna led her daughter into Koda’s nursery. The nursery featured a purple wardrobe with teddy bears on top of it and a small bed with teddy bear designs on the blanket. Adorning the walls of the nursery were murals depicting scenes from English folklore and nursery rhymes. 

"This nursery is beautiful," Rapunzel said. "It reminds me of my tower."

"But it's much nicer in here, isn't it?" Queen Arianna said to her daughter.

"Yes, it is," Rapunzel said. "After you change my Pampers, may I please play with Koda?”

  
  
“You can have playtime after brunch,” Arianna said.

  
  
Queen Arianna grabbed her diaper bag and reached inside. Taking out a fresh diaper and wipes, she watched as Rapunzel climbed onto the changing table.

  
  
“Alright, Rapunzel, let’s get down to business. The sooner we change you, the sooner we can eat with the family.”

  
  
After having changed her daughter, the Queen balled up the used padding and adjusted the tapes on her daughter ’s clean diaper. She gave her little daughter a gentle pat on her pampered bottom.

  
  
“You’re such a cutie,” Rapunzel's mother said.

  
  
“Thanks,” Rapunzel said, wiggling around a little.

  
  
“Are you ready for brunch?” Queen Arianna asked as she picked up Rapunzel.

"Yes, Mommy."

Rapunzel let out a tiny squeal as she was carried into the dining room. Kenai and Nita were seated at the table, enjoying their meal alongside Koda. Arianna placed Rapunzel in the highchair.

  
  
“Welcome back, Your Majesty,” Kenai greeted the Queen. “I see you’ve brought the little princess with you.”

“She needed to have her diaper changed before we ate,” Queen Arianna said.

  
  
“I’m so glad I don’t need to be changed,” Koda said. “My bathroom is the forest.”

  
  
“Not at the table, Koda,” Kenai said. “We have women present.”

  
  
Nita passed a bowl of crab cakes and porridge to Queen Arianna, who placed it on the tray of Rapunzel’s highchair. Using her hands, Rapunzel scooped a crab cake into her mouth and chewed obnoxiously.

“Slow down, Goldilocks! Remember to chew with your mouth closed, baby girl,” Queen Arianna said to her daughter.

“Sorry!”

As Rapunzel ate, Koda stared at the maiden’s hair.

“Why do you call your daughter Goldilocks?” the Baby Bear asked Rapunzel’s mother.

“Because of her curly golden hair,” Queen Arianna said.

“Koda thinks blondes are cute,” Kenai whispered to the Queen.

“Dad!” Koda said.

“What? It’s true,” Kenai said.

"How old are you?" Rapunzel asked the Father Bear.

"I'm thirty years old," the Father Bear replied. "My wife is the same age as me. We have the same year of birth. Our son is an eighteen-year-old cub."

  
  
“Want to know a secret about our family?” Nita asked while Rapunzel was eating.

  
  
“I’m all ears,” Queen Arianna said.

  
  
“Nita and I were once human,” Kenai admitted. “Both of us are Inuit warriors who were transformed into grizzly bears by the spirits of the natural world. My transformation came about because I killed Koda’s mother, who in turn killed my older brother.”

  
  
“And that’s when he met me, and he became my big brother,” Koda said.

  
  
“And his father,” Nita added.

  
  
“Was Nita human also?” Rapunzel asked.

  
  
“I was, but I became a bear so I could join my husband and start a family with him,” Nita said.

  
  
“How did you come to Corona?” the Queen asked.

  
  
“Eleven years ago, we traveled from Alaska to your kingdom through means of a portal after wishing on three magic beans,” Koda said. “First, we wished to find a faraway kingdom, and that our new home would be a cottage.”

“What was the third wish?” Rapunzel asked.

  
  
“I wished for a sister,” Koda said. “And now I’ve got one.”

  
  
The Baby Bear smiled at Rapunzel. Rapunzel smiled back and waved at her little brother.

“Thanks, Koda. You’re the cutest cub ever,” Rapunzel said.

  
  
“But why a sister? Why not a little brother?” Queen Arianna asked.

  
  
“I already have a brother, who is also my father,” Koda said.

  
  
The Baby Bear pointed to Kenai.

  
  
“So Nita is Kenai’s sister?” the Queen gasped.

  
  
“NO!” Kenai and Nita strongly denied.

  
  
Rapunzel glared sternly at her mother and said,

  
  
“Why would you make such an unholy suggestion?”

  
  
“It was the first thought that popped into my head,” Queen Arianna said.

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel devoured the rest of her porridge.

  
  
“This porridge is just right,” she said.

  
  
The princess ate her brunch childishly, ending up with porridge all over her dress and some on her face.

  
  
“Slow down, Rapunzel. Koda’s not going anywhere,” Queen Arianna said, reaching into her diaper bag.

  
  
“What is she looking for?” Koda asked Rapunzel.

  
  
“Weapons,” the Queen replied.

  
  
Pulling out a meat cleaver and a carving knife, Queen Arianna handed the two weapons to Rapunzel.

  
  
“Why are you giving me these?” Rapunzel asked.

  
  
“Self-defense,” Queen Arianna clarified. “Frying pans are effective when knocking out your enemies, but they aren’t deadly.”

“Are you planning on killing somebody?” Nita asked.

“Just the hunters who want to kill you,” Rapunzel said. “I think I know who they are, by the way.”

"Who?” Kenai asked.

“The Stabbington Brothers.”

“Are you sure?” Kenai asked.

  
  
“I’m positive,” Rapunzel confirmed. “Mommy warned me about them when I asked her if there were any bad guys in the kingdom besides Gothel. These bastards are the biggest threat to Corona's ecosystem. They were arrested for poaching last month, but the brothers recently broke out of prison.”

Queen Arianna retrieved a crossbow from her diaper bag, wielding it like the heroine of an action-adventure film.

“Luckily, we’ll be ready when the Stabbingtons come knocking at your door.”

“But do you think it’s safe to display your weapons in front of Koda? I’m just concerned that he might get hurt,” Nita said.

“Trust me, Mama. They’re trying to help us,” Koda assured his mother.

“Especially if there are dangerous killers after you,” Rapunzel said.

Kenai leaned toward his wife and whispered,

  
  
“Do you trust these two white ladies?”

“I do,” Nita said.

With tears forming in his eyes, Koda tugged on Rapunzel’s dress.

“Sissy, will we be okay?” he asked.

  
  
Rapunzel knelt down and kissed Koda on the cheek.

“I promise that you’ll be fine,” she said to the Baby Bear.

  
  
“Really?” Koda asked.

  
  
Picking the bear cub up from his chair, Rapunzel cradled her little brother in her arms.

  
  
“As long as your big sister’s here, nobody would dare to harm you.”

  
  
Koda kissed Rapunzel on the cheek and whispered to her,

  
  
“I always wanted a sister who’s able to protect her loved ones.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image sources: [Cottage of the Three Bears](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Apprentice's_Cottage/Gallery?file=416ApprenticeCottage.png)


	3. Maid Service

_"Don't be afraid, dear child. Stay here with me, and if you do my housework in an orderly fashion, it will go well with you."_

* * *

_ _

The next morning, Rapunzel was playing with Pascal as she pinned wildflowers into her French braid. She had summoned her chameleon so that she wouldn’t be lonely during her stay at the cottage of the Three Bears.

“Guess what, Pascal?” Rapunzel asked her friend.

Pascal looked up at Rapunzel.

“I made some new friends today. They’re Inuit bears from Alaska.”

The chameleon raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the right in a concerned manner.

“They’re good bears, Pascal!” Rapunzel told the chameleon. “I even have a little brother.”

Koda slowly woke up next to the princess.

“Sissy?” the Baby Bear yawned.

“What is it, little brother?” Rapunzel asked.

“Why do you wear Pampers? Aren’t you a big girl?” 

“I’m a big girl with potty issues,” Rapunzel explained to her brother. “Also, I love wearing them because of how thick and snug they are.”

Rapunzel stared down at her Pampers Cruisers. She poked the front of her padding, noticing it was completely soggy and messy from last night.

“Look, Baby Bear! My diaper is full,” she giggled.

Koda smiled at his big sister, resisting the urge to yawn.

“I’m going back to sleep,” the Baby Bear said. “Good night, Sissy.”

“Good night, Baby Bear.”

As Koda went back to bed, Kenai and Nita walked into the nursery. They walked over to Rapunzel and patted her forehead. 

“Goldilocks?”

Rapunzel looked up at the two bears and smiled at him. 

“Good morning, Mama and Papa,” Rapunzel said. 

“Good morning, sweetie,” Kenai said. “Looks like you had a restful sleep."

"Your diaper seems to be dangerously full this morning," Nita replied.

Nita picked up Rapunzel and set her down on the changing table. After her diaper was changed, the Mother Bear took off Rapunzel’s nightgown. Rapunzel was then clothed in a French maid outfit. 

“What’s this for?” Rapunzel asked. 

“My husband wants a scullery maid,” Nita explained to the princess.

“Do I have lots of chores to do?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, you do,” Kenai said. “Today is my son’s birthday.” 

“Is that good or bad?” Rapunzel asked. 

“It’s good,” Nita said. “Now raise your arms up, please.”

Rapunzel raised her arms up. Nita tickled her armpits, causing the little princess to burst into giggles. Kenai gently squeezed the maiden’s diaper. 

“Who’s a good little maid?” Nita cooed.

“I am,” Rapunzel said.

“And who loves the cushy softness of her massive Pampers?”

“I do.”

Kenai kissed Rapunzel’s forehead and gave her a bear hug. Giving the Mother Bear a kiss, Rapunzel giggled and walked over to a mirror beside her bed. She smiled, admiring her new clothes. The dress featured a heart-shaped neckline that displayed her cleavage and a skimpy skirt which revealed her enormously thick diaper. Her accessories included a white bonnet, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and black-and-white striped stockings.

“Do I look pretty, Papa?” she asked Kenai.

“You’re beyond pretty,” Kenai replied. “You’re adorable.”

"How old are you?" Koda asked.

"I'm twenty-four," Rapunzel replied.

"Not too young," Nita said to her husband.

"Not too chunky," Kenai said.

"And not too lean," Nita added.

"She's right," Kenai chuckled.

The princess giggled as she tugged on the waistband of her diaper. While playing around with the skirt of her dress, Rapunzel’s tummy growled.

“I’m hungry!”

Kenai picked up his little maid and carried her into the kitchen to get a bottle of milk for her. He set her down in the highchair.

“Open up for the milk train, cutie pie,” the Father Bear said, inching the bottle closer to Rapunzel. “Choo, choo!”

Rapunzel smirked naughtily as she opened her legs, rubbing her diaper. 

“Are you being flirty, little one?” Kenai teased.

The princess stuck out her tongue at the Father Bear, blowing a raspberry. 

“I guess you’re not getting the bottle, then.”

Kenai grabbed the bottle, but Rapunzel reached out her hands and attempted to snatch it back from him. 

“No, no! You don’t want milk, so I will put it back and get you ready for work,” the Father Bear said. 

Rapunzel watched as Kenai slowly walked back to the fridge and put the bottle away. He then approached the princess, who was pouting in her highchair. Grabbing Rapunzel from underneath her armpits, the Father Bear gently lifted her up and placed her down on the floor.

“Since today is a special occasion for my son, I want everything to be neat and orderly when the guests arrive,” the Father Bear explained to Rapunzel. “But first, I want you to make lavender lemonade.”

“What’s lemonade?” Rapunzel asked. 

“You’ve never had lemonade before?” Kenai asked.

“Nope, since Gothel never allowed me to have any sugary drinks or treats.”

“Well, I’m going to teach you how to make it, but I expect this cottage to be nice and clean when we are done. Is that understood?” Kenai said.

The maid shook the Father Bear’s hand and nodded.

“I will do my best to satisfy you,” Rapunzel answered.

Kenai brought some lemons, dried lavender, sugar, and a pitcher of water from the fridge. He placed the ingredients on the table. 

“Come here, my little maid,” he said to Rapunzel. “Let us begin the process of turning lavender into lemonade.”

Rapunzel watched as the Father Bear squeezed the juice from the lemons into the pitcher. Next, he poured some sugar into the lemon juice. 

“That kind of looks like pee!” Rapunzel giggled. 

Kenai scowled at her. The princess lowered her head.

“Sorry, Papa. I didn’t mean to be inappropriate.”

“That’s okay, darling,” Kenai said to Rapunzel. “There’s a time and place for being childish.”

After mixing the lemonade and adding the dried lavender, the Father Bear gave Rapunzel a glass. 

“Here you go, sweetie. Taste this and tell me if it’s good,” Kenai said. 

Rapunzel tasted the lemonade. It was sour but sweet. 

“I love it,” she exclaimed.

Feeling rather playful, Rapunzel reached inside her diaper and began pleasuring herself. Kenai grabbed the maiden by the waist and spun her around, grimacing at her.

“Bad girl! You don’t do that,” Kenai growled at her. “What if Koda saw you doing that?”

“I just wanted to play,” Rapunzel pouted.

“Because of your naughty behavior, you’re not getting any dessert after dinner,” Kenai decided. 

“But I’m your maid!” Rapunzel whined. 

“And no diaper change for an hour.”

“That’s not fucking fair!” the princess cried.

“Do you want a timeout instead?”

“No, Papa,” Rapunzel replied.

“That’s a good little maid. Now, you better get to work. You have five hours to clean this house,” Kenai said. “Make sure you do your best.”

Moaning in frustration, Rapunzel obeyed the Father Bear’s orders. She began cleaning the house. After an hour, she felt a strong urge in her bladder from the lemonade. Rapunzel tried to keep it in, but deep down, she knew that she had to let it go. She released her bladder.

“That feels good,” she sighed.

After a while, Rapunzel managed to clean the house with thirty minutes to spare. She looked around the house to see if Kenai was near. Since he was gone, Rapunzel decided that she could get away with some alone time in her diaper. Waddling over to the sink, she grabbed a cup from the counter and filled it with warm water. She pulled back the waistband of her diaper and poured the water into it. 

“Just because I’m a scullery maid doesn’t mean that I don't have time to be a silly baby,” Rapunzel said to herself.

Wishing to test the limits of her diaper’s durability, Rapunzel poured eighteen cups of water into the front of her Pampers Cruisers. The diaper grew between her legs as it absorbed the liquid. 

“That feels good,” Rapunzel said to herself.

She grabbed the warm padding and squeezed it with her left hand. Holding her head back, she smiled with satisfaction and gently moaned while caressing her Pampers. As she played with her diaper, the back door of the kitchen slowly opened. Kenai walked in.

“Rapunzel? Where are you?” 

Rapunzel turned around and looked up at Kenai.

“I did my chores, Papa,” she said. 

Kenai stared down at Rapunzel’s diaper. The Father Bear wrapped his arms around Rapunzel’s waist and kissed her. Rapunzel blushed, giggling as she was being tickled.

“You really filled your Pampers up,” the Father Bear laughed. “We better get you changed before the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source:[Scullery Maid](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=709Angry.png)


	4. Pacify Her

_"Just because you don't understand something doesn't mean it's wrong."_

* * *

_ _

Rapunzel passed out lemonade to the guests at the party, accompanied by her birth mother and Princess Anna. 

“How many parents are staring at me?” Rapunzel whispered to her girlfriend as they walked through the garden.

Princess Anna looked around at the parents in the backyard. Most of them were minding their business, but a few of the mothers and fathers shot concerned looks at the pampered princess of Corona. After all, not everybody was pleased to hear that Rapunzel still wore diapers. However, most ignored the fact that she needed to wear them, since she was disabled. Though this did not bother Rapunzel in the slightest, she quickly found out that ignoring the haters in the commonwealth’s society was not an easy task. 

“Not a lot,” Anna said. 

“That’s good,” Rapunzel said.

“Before you tend to the other partygoers, I’ve got a surprise for you,” Anna said. 

“What is it?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Close your eyes, sweetie.”

The princess closed her eyes. Reaching inside her diaper bag, Anna took out a water balloon and gave it to Rapunzel. Rapunzel opened her eyes to see the strange, squishy object in her hands. 

“What’s this for?” Rapunzel asked.

“For your diaper,” Anna replied.

Rapunzel giggled and pulled back the waistband of her Pampers Cruisers, placing the water balloon inside. The weight of the balloon caused Rapunzel’s diaper to sag past her thighs. 

“Did anybody see that?” Rapunzel asked her mother.

“Not really,” Queen Arianna replied.

Cinderella walked up to Rapunzel, glancing at the young woman’s outfit. Rapunzel wore a crown of cornflowers and her golden hair had been fashioned into a French braid. 

“You look beautiful,” Cinderella said to her lover.

“Thank you, Cindy,” Rapunzel replied. 

“You’re welcome,” Cinderella said.

“Aren’t I the cutest maid?” Rapunzel asked.

“Yes, you are,” Cinderella replied. 

“How’s the party?” 

“It’s magical,” Cinderella said to her lover. “Anastasia told me that you make the best lavender lemonade in the Tri-Kingdom Area.”

“I had some help from Papa Bear,” Rapunzel admitted. 

“That’s good,” Cinderella said. “But does Kenai treat you well? Not too friendly or too stern?” 

“He’s a kind of an asshole,” Rapunzel confessed.

“At least he isn’t your stepfather,” Cinderella said. 

“That’s comforting.”

The maidens kissed each other’s cheeks and held hands, walking through the backyard. 

“Where are your stepsisters?” Rapunzel asked.

Cinderella led Rapunzel over to the dessert table, where Anastasia and Drizella were drinking lemonade with Belle and the Beast. Rapunzel grimaced at the sight of Drizella. 

“Why are you here?” the maid demanded. 

“I came here to apologize for what I did,” Drizella said, taking a cup from the maid’s tray. 

“Really? That’s so considerate of you,” Rapunzel said.

“Where is Cinderella? I need to apologize to her as well,” Drizella said. “She probably wouldn’t forgive me, though.”

“I’m right here,” Cinderella said. 

Rapunzel followed Anatasia to the buffet table, where the other princesses were helping themselves to a plate of buffalo wings. The other dishes on the table included glazed ham, bacon, fried chicken, barbecued ribs, roast beef, and blood sausages. 

“Hello, ladies,” Rapunzel said to her friends. “I didn’t expect you to turn up.”

“We’re quite popular at children’s birthday parties,” Belle said.

“Plus, we sing for free!” Snow White chirped. 

“I was shopping for party supplies,” Aurora said to Rapunzel.

While Rapunzel and her friends talked, Drizella greeted her stepsister.

“Good afternoon, Cinderella.”

Cinderella glared at Drizella and gave her the finger.

“I deserved that,” Drizella sighed. “Look, I came here so that I could say sorry about all those years of being mean to you.”

“There is nothing to forgive,” Cinderella said. 

“What does that mean?” Drizella asked.

Facing her stepsister, Cinderella gazed deeply into the woman’s soul and said, 

“Being nice doesn’t excuse the fact that you and your mother have treated me like a servant, as if I never really mattered. You killed my father. You killed my childhood. You killed my innocence.”

“Cindy does have a point,” Rapunzel agreed. 

“But Cinderella needed to learn how to work in order to earn her meals and have her diapers changed,” Drizella argued. 

“Bullshit!” Rapunzel shouted at Drizella. 

“Excuse me?” Drizella asked.

Noticing what was going on between Cinderella and Drizella, Nita walked over to the two women.

“I’m sorry, Miss Tremaine, but you need to leave if you’re going to make a scene,” Nita warned Drizella. “This is my son’s birthday party, not a fighting area.”

“But your maid’s a retarded Diaper Baby!”

Rapunzel, Queen Arianna, Cinderella, Anastasia, and the other partygoers gasped in horror at Drizella’s words. 

“Don’t worry,” Anastasia said to Rapunzel. “I’ll deal with this bitch.”

Anastasia marched toward her older sister and shouted at her,

“How dare you patronize Rapunzel with your bigotry! She is doing nothing wrong by wearing diapers and acting like a baby. If you view her fetish as inherently perverted, then that’s your problem.”

“But her fetish is fucking repulsive!”

“The only thing that’s repulsive is your attitude,” Rapunzel said.

Unknown to Drizella, the Three Bears were listening on her conversation between Rapunzel and Belle. Nita grabbed Drizella by the throat and picked her up. 

“If you’re going to start a fight with Rapunzel, then get the fuck out of here,” the Mother Bear growled at Drizella. “This is supposed to be a happy day for my son, not some playground for petty bitches.”

“Freaks like her shouldn’t be around children,” Drizella said. 

“My daughter isn’t a freak!” Queen Arianna screamed at Drizella. “And for your information, she’s a fucking babysitter! She loves children and would never do anything to harm them.”

Covering her eyes with her hands and whimpering, Rapunzel began to have a meltdown. She cried like a baby, stamping her feet against the ground and screaming. Queen Arianna wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” the Queen whispered to the princess. “Those who truly know you will always love you, no matter what.”

Rapunzel looked up at her mother and asked,

"Really, Mommy?" 

The Queen kissed her daughter's forehead.

"There's nothing wrong with being different."

“Thanks, Mommy,” Rapunzel sniffled. 

Drizella pouted at Rapunzel and stuck her tongue out at the princess.

“I’m leaving,” Drizella told the group. “I can’t believe that Cindy invited me to this stupid party.”

“Guess what? Nobody wants to see your stupid face,” Rapunzel replied. 

All of the partygoers applauded as Drizella exited the backyard. 

“Good riddance to bad bitches,” Rapunzel said. “I should’ve scalped her.”

“Not in front of the kids,” Cinderella said.

Rapunzel hugged Cinderella, Queen Arianna, Princess Anna, and Anastasia. 

“For a second, I was thinking of filling my diaper up and sitting on Drizella’s face,” Rapunzel said.

“That would have grossed her out for sure,” Anna laughed. 

“But that’s unsanitary,” Anastasia pointed out.

“I know, but it’s a funny idea,” Rapunzel said. 

Koda walked up to Rapunzel.

“I don’t think it’s funny,” the Baby Bear said to Rapunzel. “Dirty diapers are disgusting.”

“I agree,” Nita said as she handed the final present to her son.

Koda ripped off the wrapping paper and tore open the box, taking out a machete. 

“Happy birthday, little brother,” Rapunzel said.

“Best. Present. EVER!” the Baby Bear cheered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Serving Drinks](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel_Tremaine/Gallery?file=709ServingDrinks.png)


	5. Mother’s Daughter

_ “Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine."_

* * *

_ _

Once the tables were cleared and the leftover food was stored away, Rapunzel headed back into the cottage with her mother and the Three Bears. The group sat down in the living room. Rapunzel was seated between Queen Arianna and Kenai, while Koda was nestled in Nita’s arms.

“Did you know that Kenai hired your daughter as our scullery maid?” Nita asked Queen Arianna.

“That’s a wonderful choice for an occupation. Rapunzel always wanted a job outside of babysitting,” Queen Arianna said. 

“Plus, her diapered ass looks fine,” Kenai said. 

Rapunzel blushed at the Father Bear’s comment.

“What my husband meant to say was that Goldilocks is a decent worker and cleans the whole house without any problems,” Nita said to Queen Arianna.

The Mother Bear rocked Koda in her arms. She glared at her husband. 

“Where does Rapunzel sleep?” Queen Arianna asked. 

“I share a bed with Koda,” Rapunzel answered. 

“Speaking of beds, I think our little bear is tired from the party,” Nita said.

“What about you, Goldilocks?” Kenai asked Rapunzel.

“I could use a cradle,” Rapunzel suggested. 

“In the nursery or in our living room?” Nita asked.

“Right here,” Rapunzel said. “And please bring in the teddy bear.”

Nita carried Koda into the nursery and placed him in his crib. Afterwards, she brought a violet cradle, a basket of baby clothes, and Pascal into the living room. 

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said.

“No problem, honey,” Nita said.

“But will she fit in there?” Kenai asked.

“Yes, she will. This cradle used to hold Koda,” Nita replied. 

“Do you want me to undress?” Rapunzel asked. 

“If you wish to do so,” Nita said. 

The princess removed herself from the sofa and stood up, removing her dress. Kenai’s eyes widened as he watched his maid strip down to her diaper and stockings. Licking his lips, he smiled at the sight of Rapunzel’s breasts. He hungered for the desire to get into bed with his maid and fondle her. 

“Yummy,” the Father Bear growled.

Rapunzel stared down at the Father Bear’s crotch, her eyes widening in horror as a bulge grew in his pants. 

“Mama? What’s that thing in Kenai’s pants?” Rapunzel asked. 

“It’s called a boner, sweetheart!” Kenai shouted at the princess.

Nita walked up to her husband and slapped him. 

“What the fuck was that for?” Kenai asked.

“She’s our maid, not a hamburger!” Nita scolded her partner. 

Queen Arianna stared down at the cradle.

“Do I need to move this somewhere else?” the Queen asked.

“You’re fine, Your Majesty,” Nita said.

“And so is your daughter,” Kenai remarked. 

Narrowing her eyes at Kenai, Queen Arianna took Nita’s hand and smiled at her. 

“May I please slap your husband?” she asked. 

“By all means,” Nita responded. 

Queen Arianna slapped Kenai across the face.

“Don’t you dare do anything to my baby girl,” she warned him. 

“But she’s a blonde!” Kenai said. 

“You have a wife and child,” the Queen reminded the Father Bear. “How do you think they feel about your relationship with my daughter?”

“My wife needed a maid,” Kenai said. “Besides, there’s no law against loving two women at the same time.”

“You should love your wife more,” Queen Arianna said. 

Reaching into the basket, Nita took out a mauve blouse and a purple bib. 

“What’s that for?” Rapunzel asked.

“For you,” Nita explained to the princess. 

“Wouldn’t you rather have an actual baby?” Rapunzel asked.

Hearing this question awakened a tragic memory in Nita’s mind. She turned to Rapunzel and laid her hands on her shoulders, gently touching her face. If Rapunzel wasn’t mistaken, she could clearly see tears forming in the dark brown eyes of the Mother Bear.

“If only it was that easy.”

Rapunzel looked at her mother. 

“What is she talking about, Mommy?” the princess asked. 

“Kenai and I tried many times to have a child, but my womb was unable to bear the fruits of labor,” Nita wept. 

“What does that mean?” Rapunzel asked.

“I’m unable to conceive,” Nita confessed. 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Queen Arianna gasped. 

The Queen opened her arms, smiling faintly as she and Nita embraced. Just like the Mother Bear, Rapunzel's mother knew what it felt like to be without a child in her life. After all, her daughter was missing for eighteen years, which meant that she never got the chance to be there for Rapunzel.

“So you can’t have a child? What about Koda?” Rapunzel asked. 

“Koda is adopted,” Nita said. 

Nita walked over to Rapunzel and hugged her, lifting the little princess up into her arms as she patted her bottom. Raising Rapunzel up to the ceiling, she smiled at the maiden.

“When news spread throughout the kingdom that you’re an Adult-Baby, it gave me hope that your mother might share you with me,” the Mother Bear said to Rapunzel. “You see, my darling Goldilocks, I always wanted a daughter so that Koda could have somebody to play with and look up to.”

“At least she’ll love me better than Gothel ever did,” Rapunzel told her mother. 

“I don’t mind as long as Papa Bear keeps it in his pants,” Queen Arianna said. 

“Don’t worry, your daughter will be safe if my husband gets overly excited,” Nita assured Rapunzel’s mother. 

“Are you sure? I’m just concerned for her safety,” Queen Arianna said. 

“She’ll be fine," Nita said.

"But what if goes too far?" the Queen asked. 

"I'll make sure that he doesn't."

Nita dressed Rapunzel in a mauve blouse and pink stockings, fastening a purple-and-pink bib around her neck. 

“Do you mind if I rock her to sleep?” Rapunzel’s mother asked. 

“Go ahead,” Nita said. 

Placing Rapunzel in the cradle, Queen Arianna handed Pascal to her daughter. She slowly rocked the cradle back and forth. As Rapunzel drifted off into the realm of slumber, she cuddled with the chameleon and began sucking her thumb.

“Isn’t she just a precious little doll?” Nita said to Rapunzel’s mother.

“Indeed she is,” Queen Arianna said. “She’s my little Goldilocks.”

“May I please keep her?” the Mother Bear asked.

The Queen smiled at Nita and said to her,

“I have an idea: During the summer and spring, you may have Rapunzel as your foster daughter. But when autumn and winter arrive at your doorstep, Rapunzel must go back into the safety of my arms and the castle.”

“Sounds like a deal,” Nita said. 

Both mothers shook hands, closing the deal. They turned around and gasped upon the sleeping Rapunzel in her cradle. Queen Arianna walked over to the cradle, knelt down, and gently kissed her daughter on the forehead.

“Good night, sweet princess. Sleep tight, and don’t let the demons bite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image source: [Rapunzel and Queen Arianna](https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Rapunzel/Gallery%2FFilms_and_Television?file=Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG)


End file.
